


do you remember soonyoung?

by aught



Series: ♡lucia annual love fest♡ [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, School Reunion, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aught/pseuds/aught
Summary: “We won!” Soonyoung eventually lets him stand, but crushes him with the warmest hug that could be classified as uncomfortable, if not for it being Wonwoo, who enjoys the warmth Soonyoung brings to his life, whether uncomfortable or unconventional.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: ♡lucia annual love fest♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473107
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snwu17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snwu17/gifts).

> the thing i posted on my writing twt (the scene 4 thing) but it isnt included in the fic itself bc its too emotional ykno ykno... anw!! hope yall enjoy!
> 
> happy birthday lucia i love u i miss u!!!!!! lots of luv ♡

“And Kwon Soonyoung stands tall and sturdy under the pouring rain and the booming thunder, although his hat has fallen off.” 

A keen eye is piercing the ball, calculating his techniques. Bat held tight in his grip, knees beat, and drenched with his hair sticking to his forehead. 

——————

The stadium undergoes silence between the seconds of the pitch and the landing throw. The birds are gone, not a peep in the filled seats nor the announcers’ box.

The ball is thrown.

“There it goes! Will it be a homerun or a go-home for the Tigers?”

Everyone is holding their breaths as Kwon Soonyoung bolts through the first, second, and third bases, while the opposing team’s defenders try to catch up with him. He was simply too fast.

“Homerun for the Tigers! Leading them to victory against the home team. Congratulations, and good game!” The announcer interrupts the multitude of people shouting.

Soonyoung runs over to Wonwoo and lifts him up, spinning him around. Adrenaline coursing through their veins. Wonwoo could kiss Soonyoung right now.

“We won!” Soonyoung eventually lets him stand, but crushes him with the warmest hug that could be classified as uncomfortable, if not for it being Wonwoo, who enjoys the warmth Soonyoung brings to his life, whether uncomfortable or unconventional.

——————

“You’re my champ, yeah?” Wonwoo whispers in Soonyoung’s ear with alcohol reeking in his breath.

Soonyoung, _ he’s so very manly _, carries him home and takes his drunken antics well. The post-victory supper turned into a drinking game of sorts, which got out of hand.

_ So very kind, understanding, and loving. So handsome and well-mannered, his husband when they were little itty bitty children playing house. His husband whose cheeks were so very soft and warm under his own soft, chapped child lips. The husband that let him sit on his lap whenever they didn’t have space on his parents’ sofa. _

Wonwoo wonders if those full cheeks were the same as they were children, soft and warm, like a freshly baked mini loaf of bread his mother used to make for him as an afternoon snack that soon turned into _ their _ afternoon snacks.

“My cheeks? Which ones?” Soonyoung looks over with a smug smirk at Wonwoo mouthing on his right shoulder. Wonwoo groans as a reply, with an extra addition of a sloppy eye roll into Soonyoung’s neck. He then resumes his mouthing on a different sensitive corner of Soonyoung’s. 

“Stop it. No, not here.” Soonyoung shies away the distance he could only muster with Wonwoo on his back, so not rather far.

“You started it, hun.” Wonwoo blinks sluggishly, fatigue falling over him, slurring his words and slowing everything down.

“And you’re a fucking slob that I don’t want to and can’t leave alone.”

⚾️

Soonyoung’s parents aren’t home and they’re outside in the garden, leaning on each other behind the gate.

Smoke wafts from Soonyoung’s sighs and out into the air.

“A flock of girls from whatever grades crowded me to ask if you were fine, and you don’t even know them.” Wonwoo blinks and lays his face on Soonyoung’s sturdy shoulders. 

“Did they hurt you?” Soonyoung pats Wonwoo’s hair down, tucking some overgrown strands behind his ears. The swiftly burning cig is passed into the crevices of Wonwoo’s gangly fingers.

He takes an inhale of nicotine, relaxing as he watches the smoke come out in intervals as he closes his mouth at a certain time. “I was almost trampled. Tell off your fans for me, darling.” Wonwoo chuckles, tracing Soonyoung’s ears softly. “I heard them screech that you were so very handsome and great in that recent picture pinned to the bulletin, they weren’t wrong.” An encompassing eyebrow lift sends Soonyoung stiff.

“No, no. I honestly don’t have fans. You’re lying, right?” His hair’s a big mess from combing his hands through it. Wonwoo softens, time had rendered the cigarette finished, so he crushes it on the garden fence. Dusting his hands, he fixes Soonyoung’s hair. 

“Why would I be lying about you being handsome and great? I’d actually be lying if I said you aren’t any of these two, and infinitely more.” Wonwoo cups Soonyoung’s face, gently caressing his cheeks. There’s the unending urge to kiss the older boy across every centimetre of his face, this time much more stronger than any other moment.

Wonwoo suppresses the urge, painfully so. 

“Doesn’t Daisy tell you these things? You should be told them every single day of your life to get the fact that you’re amazing just for existing into your hard skull.” He scoffs, and Soonyoung stays silent, expression unreadable and eyes avoiding.

Soonyoung looks physically uncomfortable, leaving Wonwoo to divert topics. The latter’s brain is just so completely scrambled, yet everything running in there is somehow related to Soonyoung, and him only. 

“[ I want to hold your hand ](https://youtu.be/jenWdylTtzs), can… can I?” Wonwoo returns to his place next to the boy, leaning his head on his shoulders. The boy relaxes, a small smile replacing the frown that grew earlier.

Soonyoung laughs at this, hand automatically grabbing Wonwoo’s skinnier ones and intertwining their fingers. Wonwoo sends him a look of confusion, and another emotion he doesn’t even know of. He easily gets another stick out from the pack and lets Wonwoo have it hanging from his mouth. It easily lights up, and Soonyoung steals it from Wonwoo after the latter had taken a deep inhale. He examines the little teeth marks that resulted from Wonwoo rolling the stick with his teeth. He takes a puff. 

Exhaling, Soonyoung fiddles with Wonwoo’s knobby knuckles. “You say that so meekly when you also could have spoken an entire speech about how I’m hard headed and you just want me to think of myself as great.” 

Wonwoo’s cheeks flush, he looks down and misses the fond smile from Soonyoung. There’s silence looming over them, a comfortable silence. Wonwoo dares to break it.

“So… how’s Daisy?”

  
  


“She’s been visiting lots, not as much compared to you, but still a lot. You just don’t catch her.” He mumbles, avoiding eye contact. 

“Can’t catch her? I’m here all the time, though?” Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows together, creasing the skin between them. 

Soonyoung’s mind is fogging up, he blames it on the cigarettes even though he knows it’s completely on him. What else can he do? Profess his curse onto Wonwoo when it relates to him?

“I.. uh.. I’m sorry, I have to go. Just remembered the essay for History. I… um… I’m gonna go do that, yeah? Sorry, Wons.”

  
  


——————

Weeks ago, Wonwoo came to Soonyoung’s house holding a record in his hands.

It’s wrapped in slightly dented cardboard, as normal records would have been. It’s minimalistic, with a strip of green on top and the Beach Boys feeding goats on the cover.

“Do you have a record player?” Wonwoo asks, looking up at the ceiling and trying to remember which side this particular song was on.

Soonyoung nods, pulling Wonwoo over to the record player they brought in Soonyoung’s room together. He just laughs, “Who wouldn’t?”

“Have you listened to this before?” Wonwoo’s still trying to figure out which side to play for the song he wants Soonyoung to hear.

“No, mom and dad couldn’t get ahold of it in the record shops in town. Sold out apparently.” He points at the record player, feet tapping slowly. And Wonwoo looks at him.

“Do you want to listen to the whole thing or only what I want you to hear?” Wonwoo looks solemnly at Soonyoung, waiting for a decision. 

  
  
  


“What are you doing after we graduate?” His feet are crossed and propped up on his desk, rid of schoolwork.

“University.” The gloom is present on Wonwoo’s face, memories of when they were last alone together seem so far in the past, when it’s only been three weeks. Three weeks before Soonyoung came back to acknowledging his presence. 

Said boy shoves his pinky into Wonwoo’s field of vision, on top of his maths textbook.

“It’s us against the world, you get me?” 

Wonwoo looks up at him, his feet are positioned under the desk now, hand stretched out, and pinky wiggling.

“Why?” Wonwoo sounds unintelligible, and Soonyoung blinks, his smile falters a little. The sun is setting outside.

“Because... because no matter what happens, we stay together. No matter the downfalls we face, victories and losses, it all doesn’t matter. What matters is we have each other. That enough for you?” He’s whispering, like he’s hanging on the last string of hope he has.

Wonwoo finally connects their pinkies together, albeit a bit hesitant and weak.

“I’ll buy us a boat, we can sail away together. You and me.”

Wonwoo nods. “Okay.”

⚾️

Wonwoo’s been invited to the reunion of their batch, and he comes, of course. Ecstatic to finally see Jihoon again, the boy has made a mark on Wonwoo’s perspective, and quite a huge one, too!

It was sunny and warm when he’d arrived, Caroline greeting him the second he’d stepped a foot into the gymnasium.

“How are you, Wonwoo?” She greets, good-naturedly. Her tone is a bit jaded and gentle, keeping the gentleness from her youth, but with a little more tearing.

Wonwoo smiles at her, eyes closing. “It’s been a long while, Carol. I’ve been good, thank you! How are the kids?” He hugs her out of courtesy, the challenges of being an adult. Oh, how the small talk is so definitive of their friendship.

“Ah, wait for a while, Won. They need me up there, I’ll catch up later!” Caroline bows, rushing to the podium up on the stage.

“Yeah, I’ll just be here.” He sighs when he spots Jihoon taking a seat somewhere near the exit. He runs to the man, _ he’s grown a lot _, carefully labeled ‘Seatmate forever’ in his contacts.

Wonwoo heaves before sitting next to Jihoon. They hug a bit, then Wonwoo’s hair is getting ruffled. So much for the effort he put in combing through the curly mess it was in the morning.

“Don’t worry, it looks better curly. Maybe Soonyoung was right for once in his life, eh?” Jihoon laughs, sipping at the red wine in his glass.

And then, it was a gloomy day. The skies outside are rumbling, what a chance, right? It’s always Soonyoung with the dramatic entrances. He’s angered whatever Gods with his presence, must that not be a clue to how much doubt was heaved onto him even attending.

He’s wearing a sleek suit, perfectly cut for him. It looks expensive. His once bright eyes, now only a bit lonelier and heavy with age, search the room. It’s only when he spots Jihoon that his eyes sparkle with recognition. Said man speed-walks to their table, Wonwoo going unnoticed.

“Jihoon, hey. It’s been a while. Have you seen Wonwoo?” 

The man being spoken to just stifles a laugh, shoulders shaking, and hand covering his mouth.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Soonyoung’s dumbfounded now, and Wonwoo just sits there, looking at him closely. “Did he not come?”

Jihoon points at Wonwoo to his right, and Soonyoung drops his gaze on him. 

“Hey.” Wonwoo waves.

“Hi.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The high school reunion gives way for the waterfall of memories to flow freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** tw: mentions of wanting to vomit **
> 
> NHSNSHSKSHSHS it's long overdue,, i've been writing this chapter since february but i put it on hold for another wip that's not gonna be out of the dungeon this year, possibly, if i don't become indecisive and just post it for the hell of it. i hope u all enjoy this unbeta-d mess!
> 
> anyways, happy birthday soonie!!!!!! im sorry for hurting u here :( hope u have a fun day!!!!!! ily ♡

Wonwoo sighs as the record spins and the French horn kicks in, he lays down on Soonyoung’s sloppy bed.

Soonyoung nods along to the beat, looking back at Wonwoo before closing his eyes and lying down beside his best friend. Wonwoo feels his hand get grabbed then tapped on and he looks over at Soonyoung, who still has his eyes closed.

_ God only knows what I’d be without you. _

He squeezes Soonyoung’s hand in his, tracing little circles on his palm as the song subsides and silence overcomes them.

Soonyoung sits up, hand still in Wonwoo’s. He turns the record over and plays the second track.

_ And after all I’ve done to you, how can it be? You still believe in me. _

Wonwoo looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. And Soonyoung just smiles, laying his head on Wonwoo’s chest.

Wonwoo wants to cry, too.

——————

“How have you been?” Soonyoung looks up from his food to talk to Wonwoo. His eyes trained on Wonwoo while he gulped down the sparkling water served by the school.

The corners of Wonwoo’s lips curl up thinking about high school memories with Soonyoung from a decade ago. He hums, “Finished with a doctorate in Civil Law.”

“Of course… of course, classic Wonwoo. You’re a lawyer?” Soonyoung smiles down at his plate, wiping his hands on his handkerchief. Wonwoo doesn't even think of analysing his smile, who knows if it might hurt him.

“No, I own a coffee shop. How about you, what have you been doing for a decade?” Wonwoo cuts himself short, remembering that Soonyoung never bothered to contact him since graduation. The pain still lingers in his heart, it's difficult to let go but a decade of trying to forget helped just a bit. The man used to be his best friend in high school, he’s changed since then. New walls stand around him once again, and he knows not to let Soonyoung in.

Soonyoung laughs, clapping softly. His smile is still the exact same as before, only with hints of sadness. Wonwoo becomes a walking — sitting — contradiction. “You’re still so funny. Remember the boat promise?” Soonyoung looks at him with something genuine in his eyes. “I missed you so much, Wonwoo...”

Wonwoo stills, going blank. He puts his fork down on the plate and grabs his handkerchief to cough into. He doesn’t say anything about the evasion of his question but he sneaks a glance at Soonyoung. It's going to reveal itself sooner or later, when Soonyoung is ready to tell. He jumps at the touch on his shoulders, making Soonyoung turn his focus on him. Caroline’s standing beside Wonwoo again.

“You’ve got a lot of catching up to do, Won. The last time you talked to me was my son’s first birthday party, and that was three years ago.” Caroline greets Soonyoung with a wave and sits on the other seat beside Wonwoo, where Jihoon previously sat.

Wonwoo laughs, pushing his glasses up his nose. He tells a bit about the shop being busy lately, and while doing so he felt someone burning holes behind his head. He turns away from Caroline and sends a small smile to Soonyoung, who doesn't even avoid his eyes.

The harder he tries to ignore the man sitting beside him, the quicker his defences fall.

As soon as Caroline is called back up to the stage, Wonwoo turns back to Soonyoung.

“You’ve changed a lot, yet you haven’t. You really are something, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo toys with the seams of the table cloth grazing his lap, he’s shivering and he hopes it’s not visible. “Do– do you still play?” He looks up at the man, bits of curly hair blocking his vision.

“No.” Soonyoung laughs and abruptly stops while he looks down. “My shoulder got dislocated,” He pats it softly, rubbing on his right arm. Soonyoung smiles sadly, closing his eyes and rubbing on them. “That was two years ago, and now I dance.”

Wonwoo wants to hug Soonyoung but he won’t. Only Wonwoo from a decade ago would jump into Soonyoung’s warm and comforting arms.

⚾️

“Happy birthday, Wonwoo!”

Soonyoung laughs, handing Wonwoo his cone of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup. He catches Wonwoo off guard when he squats a bit for Wonwoo to climb onto his back.

“What are you doing just standing there?” Wonwoo climbs onto Soonyoung’s back, wrapping his arms below Soonyoung’s neck. 

Soonyoung runs out of the campus and goes straight to his house, making Wonwoo get off of him as they arrive in his garden. He lays on the dewy grass under their tree, looking up at Wonwoo with a smile. He pulls the boy down on top of him, making him lie on top of Soonyoung, and Wonwoo decides he doesn’t have a single problem with it after melting into the warmth of his best friend’s chest.

“Mm, you’re comfy.” Wonwoo yawns, laying his ear above Soonyoung’s heart where he hears rapid beating and he smiles. “Thank you, Soonie. I love you.” His hand moves to feed Soonyoung a bite of the ice cream as he straddles the boy’s lap.

“That's yours,” He whines and spews out a giggle when Wonwoo grabs his chin softly, fingers forcing Soonyoung’s mouth open to feed him. “Wonwoo!”

With Wonwoo's hand now caressing his cheek, he sees the other moving closer to his face. There's a look of contemplation in his eyes before he swoops in and takes a kiss from Soonyoung, he just squeaks as he melts into the kiss and grabs Wonwoo's hips to steady him.

Soonyoung scrunches his nose, breathing in the smell of Wonwoo amidst the fresh, dewy smell of plants and grass, and the thought of their friendship crumbling down forces itself upon him, in front of the stage he calls his mind and the spotlights are making it echo louder and clearer. He takes one last inhale of his best friend before shoving him away, his eyes burn so he closes them shut, feeling a warm wetness trek down his cheeks and drip from his chin.

He hiccups, wiping the tears recklessly, not minding how red his eyes will turn from the rubbing. “Wonwoo…”

He opens his eyes to see Wonwoo sitting a few feet away, ice cream cone lay melting on the ground and covering grass in its sugar. 

Wonwoo looks him in the eye, words unsaid appearing in the way he looks at Soonyoung. He stands up and runs, runs away with all the strength he can muster.

Soonyoung watches him run, unknowing of everything that might happen afterwards, unknowing of Wonwoo running to Caroline for comfort. The pit of his stomach is warm with guilt and he just wants to collapse and throw everything up.

——————

Soonyoung sees Wonwoo around town, walking beside Caroline and looking at her like she's his entire world. He doesn't pay any mind to the girl because he feels his heart drop to his feet as he stops walking.

He turns around and runs, remembering the way Wonwoo ran away from him and his curse. His feet guide him through alleyways and bustling shops, only to stop in front of a light blue door. Soonyoung reaches up to the circular knocker and holds on the best he can.

Jeonghan opens the door and lets him in, again.


End file.
